


He Likes It Rough

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus catches Kankri walking around in nothing but his sweater and expresses his gratitude for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes It Rough

Oh fuck. He’s not wearing pants. You bite your lip as you watch Kankri walk past the doorway and down the hall of his hive in nothing but his sweater. Those legs. Holy shit! You peak your head out the doorway and watch him pad his way into another room. What will you do? Follow him, of course.

When you reach the room, which must be a library or some shit judging by all the books, he’s facing away from you and reaching for a book on the top shelf. He’s standing on his bare toes and making cute little grunting noises as he stretches towards his goal. His sweater rides up as he reaches and oohhhhh holy fucking shit, he’s not wearing any underwear! You get a glimpse of the bottom curve of his round little ass and you feel your bulge prodding at its sheathe. You simply HAVE to have him. Now. You swear he’s too sexy for his own good.

You lower your self down to the ground and crawl into the room, doing your best to keep quiet as he continues to be a cutie trying to reach his book. As soon as you’re close enough, you slide your hands up his legs and lick between his legs, shoving your face into his cushy ass as you attempt to get at his nook from behind.

"CRONUS!"

You don’t answer him, you just push his thighs apart and lap at his nook like a hungry barkbeast. It sounds like he’s trying to form words but they end up being more of an attempt, morphing into the cutest little mewls. He moans like an angel, your Kankri, and you love hearing his noises more than you love his sweet little nook. And that’s really saying something. His nook is flowing with his crimson material and you slurp up his fluids while you shake your head back and forth, your lips rubbing across his nook lips. He squeals at that and his legs start to shake.

"Cronus… Cronus please! I want your bulge. Give me your bulge!"

His words make you moan into his nook before you pop your mouth off it and stand up, grinding into his naked ass through your jeans. You’re panting in his ear as you fumble to get your bulge out of your too-tight pants. You want in his nook so fucking bad and it’s making your hands shake as you struggle to get the zipper down. Once you finally fish your bulge out, you shove it into him with out any warning, ripping a groan from your lips.

You let your bulge thrash as you grind into him with short bucks of your hips, panting harshly into his ear before you nip at it. He’s pushing back into you, making the sexiest little whining noises and you lick his ear before murmuring to him.

"You vwant it that bad, eh?"

"Cronus please don’t tease me."

"You started it, chief. Vwhat vwith you not vwearin’ any pants and vwaltzin’ around vwithout a care in the vworld. Gettin’ me all hot and bothered."

"Cronus! Please just fuck me!"

"Vwhatewver you vwant, babe."

You grab his hips and start pounding into him, watching his ass bounce as your hips slam into him. He yelps and moans as you fuck him and you want more. You want him to scream, to burn his voice into your memory. You pick up your pace, stopping every now and then to really feel how tight and wet he is inside. It makes your breath halt in your throat and your legs shake before you start up again. 

"Harder! More! Cronus MORE!"

"Shit, Kankri. Shiiit."

You’re echoing Kankri’s loud moans with your own as you crash your hips forward as fast and as hard as you can. You don’t think his nook has ever been this wet before and it amplifies the pleasure ten-fold. He’s clutching at the bookshelf as you jar his body violently, back bent in a beautiful arch and you can hardly believe he’s yours. All yours.

There’s a white hot sensation that shoots through every vein in your body and focuses in your groin before you release unexpectedly. It didn’t even build up in your body, just slammed through your nerves and wracked your body as you fucked Kankri senseless. You thrust through your orgasm, your hips slowing in their rhythm but slamming into Kankri harder as you shout a moan with each thrust. Your whole body is trembling as you feel him clamp down on your bulge and he warbles high and loud as he cums.

You both collapse to the ground, both on your knees and you leaning your forehead on Kankri’s back as he leans on the bookshelf. You both are sweaty and wheezing as you try to slow your breathing. Damn, you’re still shaking. Kankri is too and you think you two should have rough sex more often.

"Cronus."

"Yeah, Kanny-baby?"

"That was… amazing."

"Yeah. Vwe should do that again sometime."

"Agreed."

"So… you vwant me to get that book for ya?"

Kankri turns around and wraps his arms around your waist, nuzzling into your chest.

"No. I’ll just stay here for a bit, if you don’t mind."

"I newver mind, babe."


End file.
